Rental Boyfriend
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Pinjem kaset? Boleh. Pinjem buku? Oke. Pinjem duit? Silahkan, tapi harus pake bunga. Pinjem pacar? Err, kayaknya ada yang salah, nih. Berani bayar berapa?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Rental Boyfriend #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu sore, Suigetsu yang baru pulang sekolah bareng pacarnya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang anak perempuan yang tak dikenalnya berkata begini: ''To-tolong berikan Suigetsu padaku.'' Permintaan nggak jelas dan tiba-tiba begitu nggak mungkin dipenuhi begitu saja 'kan? ''Ka-kalau begitu, tolong pinjamkan. Satu hari saja.''

Awalnya Suigetsu tetap menolak karena tidak kenal dengan anak itu sama sekali. Tapi Kin, pacarnya, langsung menyetujui tawaran itu saat anak perempuan tersebut berkata ''Kubayar, 100 ribu yen!'' Jadi ternyata harga Suigetsu hanya segitu di mata pacarnya.

Pastinya setelah terjadi beberapa transaksi, jabat tangan dan perginya perempuan asing itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, terjadi sedikit adu mulut di antara mereka berdua.

''Ayolah, Suigetsu. Kapan lagi kita bisa mendapat 100 ribu yen dengan cuma-cuma? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya pura-pura menjadi pacarnya selama satu hari lalu semua kembali seperti semula. Kau tetap menjadi pacarku dan aku tetap menjadi pacarmu.''

Suigetsu memikirkan kata-kata Kin semalaman. Memang benar, uang sebanyak itu tidak akan mudah didapatkan begitu saja. Temannya yang kerja paruh waktu saja harus bekerja siang malam selama lebih dari sebulan untuk mendapatkannya. Jumlah segitu tentu saja bukan dengan mudah bisa ditemukan di tengah jalan. Jelas ini tawaran yang bagus. Tapi hati kecilnya merasa ia seperti kaset-kaset ataupun CD yang bebas dirental, disewakan ke siapa saja.

Oleh karena itulah, sekarang Suigetsu mati-matian berlari di hari Sabtu yang cerah untuk pergi ketemuan sama anak asing itu.

Yang bener aja. Masa' janjian jam enam pagi? Mata belum melek udah disuruh mandi. Dingin atuh. Alhasil, Suigetsu telat bangun dan sekarang lari-lari ke tempat janjian.

Sebenarnya dia agak ragu. Sekarang udah jam sembilan pagi. Telat tiga jam. Apa anak itu masih ada? Tapi dia 'kan sudah mengeluarkan uang 100 ribu yen untuk hari ini, kalau hanya untuk menunggu tiga jam rasanya...

Ah, itu dia. Tebakannya tepat.

''Lama,'' gerutu anak itu. Keliatan banget tampang bete-nya. Ya iyalah, siapa nggak bete disuruh nunggu tiga jam? Tapi 'kan salahnya sendiri nyuruh dateng jam enam. ''Karena kamu telat, kita jadi kehilangan banyak acara, deh.'' Anak itu menggerutu lagi sambil mencoret-coret buku catatannya.

''Maaf, deh.'' Suigetsu tidak menghilangkan nada sebal dalam kalimatnya. ''Sekarang kita mau apa?''

Anak itu menutup bukunya. ''Seharian ini kita akan berkencan keliling kota. Karena sekarang sudah jam sembilan lewat, kita ke taman yang ingin kudatangi dulu.''

''Oh, ya sudah. Ayo jalan.''

''Tu-tunggu dulu!'' Anak itu menarik ujung kaosnya saat ia hendak berjalan. Anak itu menunduk lalu bertanya, ''A-apa aku cantik?''

Cantik? Ditanya seperti itu, Suigetsu baru memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas ke bawah.

Hmm, lumayan. Rambutnya yang sepundak lewat sedikit diikat setengah dan menyamping, sedikit memakai jepitan. Ia memakai terusan warna kuning dengan corak biru. Untuk yang lain-lainnya, Suigetsu tidak ingin komentar banyak. Dia bukan ahli fashion. Tapi kesimpulannya, cukup menarik. ''He-eh, cantik.'' Dan untuk pertama kalinya Suigetsu melihat anak itu tertawa senang.

''Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke tempat pertama!''

Dengan cepat, mereka sampai di sebuah taman umum yang letaknya di atas kota. Dari sana bisa terlihat pemandangan seluruh kota. Salah satu daya tariknya adalah di tempat ini banyak berkumpul burung merpati dan penduduk bisa bersantai di sana. Meski terkenal, baru kali ini Suigetsu datang ke sana.

''Woaah, ternyata memang banyak sekali burungnya.'' Suigetsu melihat dengan kagum yang setengah-setengah. Dia bukan orang yang mudah terpancing dengan pemandangan indah ataupun burung. Tapi harus diakui, tempat ini memang indah.

''Bagus sekali 'kan? Sebenarnya lebih bagus kalau kita datang pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi karena seseorang datang terlambat, kita jadi agak kesiangan dan sudah banyak yang berkumpul.''

''Apa yang kau beli?'' tanya Suigetsu, mengacuhkan sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

''Ini makanan burung. Lihat, ambil segenggam,'' anak itu mengambil segenggam makanan burung yang dibeli dari penjual setempat, ''Lalu lemparkan.'' Ia melemparkannya ke tanah. Dalam sekejap burung-burung itu datang dan menghampiri makanan mereka yang jatuh tadi, kemudian pergi setelah habis.

''Woaahhh!'' Kali ini Suigetsu benar-benar kagum. ''Hebat! Hebat! Aku juga mau coba.'' Anak itu menyerahkan sekantong makanan burung pada Suigetsu. Cowok itu mengambil segenggam dan melemparkannya. Burung-burung berdatangan. Senang dengan hal itu, Suigetsu melakukannya lagi. Tapi kemudian ia berlari ke arah burung-burung itu dan membuat mereka pergi. Ia tertawa senang dan melakukannya lagi.

Kemudian terdengar suara kamera yang diaktifkan. Suigetsu melihat anak itu sedang memegang kamera digital. Fokusnya tentu saja pada dirinya. ''Apa? Aku tidak boleh memotret pacarku?'' tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Semburat garis merah tipis berbayang di kedua pipinya.

Pacar, ya... Suigetsu lupa kalau ia sedang memainkan peran sebagai seorang 'pacar'. Akhirnya ia tetap main tanpa mempedulikan anak itu yang terus memotret setiap gerakannya.

Tapi lama-lama sebal juga. Suigetsu melempar makanan burung ke arah anak itu. ''Hei, apa yang kau '' Belum sempat protes, pasukan burung sudah menerjang dan mematukinya. ''Hei, hei, hentikan!'' Suigetsu tertawa senang melihatnya, kemudian mengulangi hal yang sama berkali-kali.

''Aah, asyik sekali!'' Suigetsu meregangkan tubuhnya. Makanan burung yang dimilikinya sudah habis. Di sebelahnya, pacar seharinya tidak terlalu senang seperti dia. Rambut anak itu kusut karena dipatuki burung. Beberapa helai bulu tipis juga menyangkut di rambutnya. Tentu saja anak itu jadi tidak senang.

''Kenapa kamu? Cemberut begitu. 'kan kamu sendiri yang ingin ke sini.'' Anak itu tidak membalas. Alisnya tetap mengerut. ''Tenang saja.'' Suigetsu mengacak-acak rambut anak itu hingga makin berantakan, lalu mengacungkan jempol. ''Kau masih cantik kok.''

Wajah anak itu memerah dengan drastis. ''Hm? Ternyata kau ini pemalu, ya? Wajahmu jadi merah sekali loh.'' Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya. ''Hahaha, benar-benar merah!'' Ia tertawa lagi.

''Be-berisik!'' Anak itu membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia cepat-cepat membuka buku catatannya. ''Se-selanjutnya...'' Terdengar bunyi _kruuuk... _Mereka berdua melihat ke perut Suigetsu.

Cowok itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ''Apa kita bisa makan dulu? Aku belum sempat sarapan.''

**.**

**.**

''Jadi, kenapa kau mau aku jadi pacarmu?''

Mereka kini berada di McDonald. Makanan khas orang zaman modern. Nama lainnya fast food. Cepat tersaji dan mudah dimakan.

Setelah anak itu kembali dari toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk langsung menanyakan hal yang terus membuatnya penasaran.

''Hinata.''

''Hah?''

''Panggil aku Hinata. Itu namaku. Jangan memanggilku 'kau' lagi. Aku juga punya nama.''

Suigetsu baru sadar. Dia belum tahu nama peminjamnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. ''Oi, bukan it- ''

''Jadi,'' Hinata membuka buku catatannya, ''Kamu dan aku bertemu di sebuah hari yang cerah. Saat itu aku jatuh dan terluka. Kamu yang kebetulan melihatku, mendekatiku dan berkata 'Apa kamu baik-baik saja?' dan kemudian kau menempelkan plester di lututku yang terluka. Saat itu aku jadi menyukaimu. Beberapa lama kemudian kita bertemu lagi dan saling jatuh cinta. Sekarang kita adalah pasangan bahagia yang sedang mesra-mesranya. Selesai.''

Suigetsu merinding ketika mendengar kata 'sedang mesra-mesranya'.

Dia? Dengan anak ini? Kapan?

Anak bernama Hinata itu menutup bukunya. ''Itu skenario pertemuan kita. Lupakan tentang aku meminjammu. Hari ini kita adalah pasangan bahagia yang sedang menikmati kencan pertama.'' Suigetsu diam saja dan memilih untuk terus meneguk cola-nya. Sejak tadi ia perhatikan, anak ini tidak benar-benar melihat ke arahnya. Saat berbicara, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menatap Suigetsu dan selalu melihat ke arah lain. Nada bicaranya juga selalu serius. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang ini kencan, tapi ia tidak terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Suigetsu tetap diam dan memperhatikan anak itu saat mereka melahap burger masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kencan sehari mereka. Pergi bermain, ke game center, berkeliling dan sekedar melihat-lihat. Benar-benar hanya seperti jalan-jalan. Hinata sering memotret Suigetsu dengan kameranya setiap mereka singgah di satu tempat. Bukan berarti dia keberatan, sih. Jiwanya nggak diserap setiap kali difoto. Cuma rasanya agak risih saja segala pergerakannya difoto. Diam, dipotret. Bicara, dipotret. Tertawa, dipotret. Untuk apa anak itu memotretnya terus?

Jadi Suigetsu juga membalasnya dengan merebut kameranya dan memotret anak itu. Yang lucu, ketika tahu ia akan dipotret, anak itu malah lari dan tidak mau dipotret. Tentu saja Suigetsu mengejarnya dan terus memotretnya. Akhirnya mereka jadi kejar-kejaran terus. Suigetsu banyak sekali mendapatkan foto Hinata yang sedang menghindar dan agak blur. Kebanyakan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya atau yang sedang memerah. Suigetsu puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bioskop, sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Hinata. Suigetsu nggak protes. Ia tetap menjalankan keinginan gadis itu.

Bioskop memang enak sih, adem. Full AC. Tapi film-nya ngebosenin. Bisa-bisanya anak ini milih film romantis yang sama sekali nggak seru. Suigetsu merasa ngantuk banget. Tadi dia bangun pagi banget dan sekarang dipaksa nonton film yang sama sekali nggak menarik, bikin tambah ngantuk. Tapi dia nggak berani tidur karena nggak mau diomelin sama anak ini.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, ia merasa pundak sebelah kirinya jadi berat. Ketika ia menengok, ia mendapatkan anak itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Suigetsu jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Tapi anak ini pasti kelelahan juga. Ia menunggu sejak jam enam pagi 'kan? Suara dengkurannya terlalu kecil untuk didengar. Tapi Suigetsu merasa lega. Ini berarti ia bisa tidur juga. Setelah menghela napas dengan hati-hati agar sebelahnya tidak terbangun, Suigetsu menimpa kepala Hinata dengan kepalanya kemudian tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

''A-aku nggak percaya...'' Suigetsu menutup telinganya. ''Bisa-bisanya kita tertidur di tengah-tengah pemutaran film? Kita ke bioskop hanya untuk tidur?'' Hinata memasang tampang horor di wajahnya. Suigetsu berharap lebih baik anak ini tidur kembali saja. Wajahnya lebih tenang saat tidur tadi.

''Salahmu sendiri. Kamu duluan yang tertidur di tengah-tengah cerita. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan.''

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggerutu. Bibirnya jadi monyong. ''Aku 'kan nggak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga pagi. Lalu karena ingin mengecek semuanya, aku bangun jam lima pagi kemudian sampai di tempat janjian 20 menit lebih awal. Eeh, ternyata ada yang telat datang sampai tiga jam...'' Suigetsu menutup telinganya kemudian bernyanyi 'lalala' supaya tidak mendengar gerutuan Hinata.

Hinata membuka buku catatannya. ''Kalau begitu sekarang kita jalan-jalan keliling kota sampai malam.'' Suigetsu berkata 'heeeeehh?' dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Tapi Hinata nggak peduli. Mereka 'kan sedang kencan. Kalau kencan tentu saja jalan-jalan. Suigetsu cuma pengen cepet pulang terus tidur.

Tanpa niat buang-buang energi, Suigetsu pasrah mengikuti keinginan Hinata. Dia maju dan jalan duluan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut terselip di celah tangan kanannya. Ia melihat ke belakang. ''Apa? Aku tidak boleh mengenggam tangan pacarku?'' katanya dengan sedikit merona.

Suigetsu diam. Dia diam dan melihat Hinata. Hinata jadi nggak nyaman karena tiba-tiba Suigetsu diam dan melihatnya dalam-dalam. ''Ja Apa sih? Kalau tidak boleh bilang saja.'' Hinata melepaskan tangannya dan jalan sendiri.

''Ah, bukan, bukan. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu.'' Suigetsu kembali tersenyum dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. ''Kalau hanya mau pegangan, boleh kok. Silahkan.''

Cowok itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan Hinata seperti berkata 'Ayo, ayo. Ambil saja.' dan Hinata seperti kucing ngambek yang dipancing ikan enak, terbujuk begitu saja. Meski wajahnya masih cemberut, ia mengambil tangan Suigetsu yang disodorkan padanya. Ia melihat ke arah lain sambil memerah dan Suigetsu hanya terkikik kecil. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan di tengah keramaian orang banyak.

Suigetsu yakin benar kalau tadi ia teringat sesuatu. Melihat Hinata yang malu-malu terus seperti memberi kunci pada pintu ingatannya. Hinata terlihat tidak asing. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Hinata. Tapi dimana...?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata datang ke sekolahnya lalu berkata 'Berikan Suigetsu padaku.' berarti Hinata tahu tentangnya dan menyukainya 'kan? Suigetsu baru sadar. Benar juga, Hinata pasti menyukainya. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia rela mengeluarkan 100 ribu yen hanya untuk bersama Suigetsu seharian ini? Artinya Hinata mengenal Suigetsu 'kan?

Tanpa mengurangi rasa bingungnya, ia tetap berjalan di samping Hinata. Sampai ia sadar kalau Hinata melihat ke satu kios toko.

Ia membungkuk sampai tinggi kepalanya kira-kira sama seperti Hinata. ''Kenapa?'' Hinata tidak menjawab, terus memandang ke etalase toko tersebut. Suigetsu melihat apa yang kira-kira dilihat Hinata. Sebuah jepitan dengan hiasan bintang berwarna oranye yang berkilau-kilau. Saat memalingkan pandangannya, Hinata sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan mata penuh harap.

''Apa? Aku nggak punya duit.''

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah. ''Bukannya setiap kali kencan seorang pria akan memberikan sesuatu pada pasangannya?''

''Kamu dapat informasi darimana sih? Kamu belum pernah pergi sama pacar aslimu, ya? Nggak ada yang begituan, tau. Kalau kebetulan beli, ya beli. Kalau nggak, ya nggak.''

Hinata cemberut. Ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. ''Nih, tolong belikan.''

''Hah? Kenapa aku? Kalau mau, beli saja sendiri. Kutemani deh.''

''Nggak mau. Pokoknya harus kamu yang belikan! Aku nggak mau kalau bukan kamu yang beli!'' Hinata memberikan uang itu dan memaksa Suigetsu menggenggamnya. Lalu ia mendorong Suigetsu masuk ke toko sementara ia menunggu di depan.

Suigetsu keki. Emang sih dia dibayar buat nemenin anak ini seharian, tapi 'kan bukan buat disuruh-suruh. Kalau segitu pengennya sama jepitan itu, beli sendiri, kek. Suigetsu males banget disuruh masuk ke toko cewek kayak begini. Tapi meski terus menggerutu dalam hati, cowok itu tetap membelinya meski harus ditertawakan penjaga kasir karena membuat wajah yang aneh.

Setelah membayar, ia buru-buru keluar dari toko itu. ''Nih,'' ia melemparkan bungkusan itu pada Hinata, ''Punyamu.''

Hinata menangkapnya dengan gesit. ''Terima kasih,'' ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Suigetsu tidak terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya, tapi ia merasa detak jantungnya sedikit terdengar, dan jadi lebih cepat.

Hinata membuka hadiahnya seperti baru saja mendapat kado natal dari Sinterklas. Ia memandang takjub lalu mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati. Jepitan yang sekarang ada di tangannya terlihat jauh lebih berkilau dibanding saat di etalase toko tadi. Dengan cepat, ia sematkan di rambutnya.

''Cocok?'' tanyanya.

Suigetsu memberikan satu anggukan kecil. ''Cocok.'' Suigetsu selalu bingung setiap kali Hinata bertanya padanya dan selalu tersenyum lebar dengan komentarnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang dengan apapun yang dipuji Suigetsu, meski itu hanya pujian singkat dan sederhana.

Kemudian Suigetsu berpikir, mencoba membandingkan anak disebelahnya dengan pacar aslinya untuk yang pertama kali. Kin tidak pernah meminta pendapatnya. Ia selalu berjalan dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya cantik dan tidak perlu pendapat orang lain untuk membuktikan hal itu. Kin juga selalu memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Ia tipe gadis yang sangat percaya diri. Hal yang positif.

Tapi dari kepercayaan dirinya yang besar, muncul sifat jeleknya. Ia tidak terlalu menghargai pendapat orang lain. Suigetsu pernah memberikan hadiah padanya, tapi ia malah mengomentari kecacatan hadiah itu dan mengatakan kalau Suigetsu tidak perlu memberi hadiah untuknya. Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk membeli hadiah berdua dan tidak perlu memakai kejutan.

Suigetsu sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu sibuk memilih dan memikirkan kira-kira apa yang disukai pacarnya.

''Kamu suka sekali dengan jepitan itu, ya?''

''Bu-bukan!'' Hinata menyangkal dengan cepat. ''Aku senang karena ini hadiah yang diberikan Suigetsu padaku.'' Suaranya yang tadi keras perlahan kembali menjadi seperti berbisik. Ia mulai memainkan tangannya dan berbicara kecil.

Suigetsu mengerutkan alis dan memandang aneh Hinata. ''Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu? Itu 'kan kubeli dengan uangmu.''

Wajah Hinata merah. ''Po-pokoknya, jepitan ini kau berikan sebagai hadiah untukku dan aku cocok memakainya. Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Kita pergi!''

Suigetsu melihat Hinata menjauh, kemudian merunduk. Ia tidak merasa pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kin. Kin tidak pernah memaksanya membeli sesuatu, cewek itu lebih suka memilihnya sendiri karena menurutnya pilihannya yang terbaik. Suigetsu tidak pernah merasa aneh tentang hal itu. Lalu kenapa saat ia melihat tingkah Hinata rasanya seperti ada yang salah...?

Mereka berjalan berdua lagi di tengah keramaian. Suigetsu memilih untuk diam. Tangan Hinata yang kecil masih tetap menggenggam tangannya erat. Kin tidak pernah begitu. Kin pasti merangkul tangannya dengan wajar atau berjalan terpisah namun tetap berdampingan.

_'Kenapa aku jadi terus membandingkan anak ini dengan Kin?'_

Suigetsu ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Apa ia jadi kangen dengan Kin? Ah, rasanya bukan begitu. Dia nggak pernah punya perasaan sentimentil begitu. Baru sehari ini dia jalan dengan cewek lain. Lagipula belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Kin sudah mulai mendingin karena mereka berdua memang bukan tipe yang awet bersama pasangan. Pacaran pun hanya karena waktu itu Kin bilang: 'Mau jadi pacarku? Kau senggang 'kan?' Suigetsu tidak pernah merasa kalau Kin menyukainya. Mereka lebih seperti 'teman yang memiliki hak istimewa seorang pacar'. Suigetsu yakin mereka berdua tidak saling suka. Hanya iseng ingin berpacaran.

Ya, Suigetsu yakin dirinya tidak punya perasaan seperti itu. Kalau pun dia punya, perasaan itu pasti bukan ke Kin. Tapi lebih ke...

''Hinata 'kan?''

Suigetsu dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Mereka bertemu dengan 3 perempuan yang sepertinya mengenal mereka. Dua berambut merah, dan satu berambut pirang. Tunggu, sepertinya Suigetsu kenal salah satu dari mereka.

''Karin? Yang benar saja.''

''Kenapa kau bisa dengan Hinata, Suigetsu!'' balas perempuan berambut merah berkacamata. Wajahnya garang saat membalas Suigetsu.

Dua cewek lainnya langsung mendekat karena tertarik. ''Apa? Apa? Waah, Hinata bersama laki-laki!''

''Benar! Hahaha, kapan kalian berpacaran? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?''

''Ka-kalian...'' Hinata merah padam. Seperti ketahuan mencuri. ''Se-sedang apa kalian di sini?''

''Sedang apa? Tentu saja jalan-jalan. Sekarang 'kan liburan. Daripada itu,'' Yang rambut pirang merangkul Hinata, ''Bagaimana kamu bisa berpacaran dengannya? Ceritakan detilnya dong.''

Hinata bungkam.

''Ternyata dia temanmu, Karin?'' Karin memandang Suigetsu sambil melotot. Lagi-lagi tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. ''Kau yang memberi tahu dia untuk mengerjai aku?''

''Wuitts! Ada apa ini? Karin, kamu kenal sama cowoknya Hinata?'' tanya yang rambut merah.

''Kami tetanggaan. Dulu,'' jawabnya sinis.

''Kamu baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu kok,'' tambah Suigetsu.

Tanpa menghiraukan Suigetsu, Karin menarik Hinata menjauh dari mereka.

''Aku nggak percaya,'' Karin berbisik, ''Kamu benar-benar mengajaknya?''

''Kamu sendiri yang nggak percaya. Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu.''

Karin menghela napas berat. ''Dari semua hal yang kupikirkan, aku nggak pernah berpikir kamu benar-benar melakukannya. Tindakanmu benar-benar tidak seperti Hinata yang kukenal.'' Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit. ''Untuk hari ini saja...'' Karin melihat Hinata yang bersuara lemah. ''Aku ingin jadi egois untuk hari ini saja...''

Sementara itu Suigetsu...

...sedang diintrogasi.

''Hmm, jadi ini yang namanya Suigetsu? Biasa saja, ya.'' Si rambut merah berkomentar.

''Iya. Seleranya Hinata biasa aja. Yang ganteng kayak Pain-senpai di sekolah kita dia malah nggak tertarik,'' kata si pirang.

''Sori aja, ya kalau aku ini 'biasa'.'' Suigetsu sedikit kesal. Belum kenal tapi sudah menghina. ''Kalian ini siapa dan kenapa mengenalku?''

Si pirang angkat bicara. ''Namaku Ino, dan dia Tayuya. Kami berdua dan Karin, mantan tetanggamu yang ada di sana, teman Hinata.''

Tayuya pun ikut menimpali dengan gayanya yang sedikit meremehkan. ''Tentu saja kami tahu. Setiap kali membuka mulut, anak itu hanya membicarakanmu.''

Suigetsu mengangkat satu alisnya. ''Anak itu?''

''Hinata. Siapa lagi?'' Ino menerangkan. ''Tahu tidak, katanya sejak pertama kali bertemu dia sudah menyukaimu. Lalu dia mencari tahu apa kira-kira ada yang tahu tentangmu dari sekolah kami. Eh, ternyata Karin tetanggamu sejak kecil. Kebetulan sekali 'kan? Hahahahaha!''

''Iya. Si Hinata sampai janji mentraktir Karin selama sebulan kalau bisa mendapat informasi lengkapmu. Dia sampai punya catatan pribadinya loh. Eeh, nggak nyangka kalian bener-bener jadian. Kebetulan banget bisa ketemu kalian di sini.''

Suigetsu terdiam. Kata-kata Ino dan Tayuya terus berulang di pikirannya. Sampai sebegitunyakah...

''Tayuya! Ino!'' Hinata datang dengan wajah merah padam. Karin menghela napas lagi. ''Apa yang kalian bicarakan?''

Ino dan Tayuya menyengir. ''Ah, nggak kok. Kami cuma sedikit menyebarkan cerita cinta pertamamu.''

''Benar. Bukannya lebih bagus kalau dia juga tahu kerja kerasmu supaya bisa berpacaran dengannya?'' Wajah Karin berubah pucat.

''Ja-jangan seenaknya!'' Tayuya dan Ino berhenti tertawa karena kaget dengan volume suara Hinata yang tidak biasa. Ia teriak dengan wajah merah. ''M-maafkan aku.'' Ia menutupi wajahnya karena tidak sadar dengan perbuatan spontannya sendiri. Ia menarik lengan Suigetsu dan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

''Maaf, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja.'' Hinata hanya berharap teman-temannya tidak membencinya dan mau mengerti.

Karin menepuk pundak kedua temannya yang masih bengong. ''Biarkan saja dia untuk hari ini.''

**.**

**.**

''Oi oi oi! Lepas dong. Tanganku sakit nih!'' Suigetsu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. Dia ditarik melewati kerumunan orang banyak. Hinata tidak berbalik. Meski tidak terlihat, Suigetsu yakin wajah anak itu merah padam. ''Ada apa sih? Mereka temanmu 'kan? Apa tidak apa-apa ditinggal seperti itu?''

''Ng... Nggak apa-apa,'' jawabnya. Tapi Suigetsu tetap nggak yakin dengan jawaban anak itu.

''Lebih baik kau bicara pelan-pelan dengan mereka. Masa' temanmu ditinggal begitu saja? Ayo kembali ke tempat mereka.'' Suigetsu melarikan tangannya ke rambut. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sebuah buku catatan yang terjatuh di tanah.

''...sih...'' Saat mengambil buku itu, Suigetsu mendengar suaranya yang sedang berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu. ''Apa sih...'' Gadis itu menahan suaranya. ''...Itu 'kan bukan urusanmu. Kita hanya bisa berpacaran sehari saja. Padahal hanya sehari saja, kenapa tidak bisa hanya memikirkanku?'' Tangannya yang dikepal bergetar. ''Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan 100 ribu yen, kenapa kamu masih tidak bisa jadi pacarku sepenuhnya!''

Hinata tersadar akan kata-katanya. Ia mengucapkan lebih dari apa yang seharusnya cukup ia keluarkan. Tapi apa yang keluar tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali. Suigetsu mendengarnya. Dan ia tidak suka.

''Kalau begitu, cari saja orang lain.'' Ia membalik tubuhnya setelah menatap tajam pada Hinata. ''Aku nggak butuh uangmu. Berikan saja pada cowok lain yang mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau pikir semuanya bisa kau dapat dengan uang? Dasar egois.'' Suigetsu berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hinata berusaha mengejar. Tapi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terlalu banyak dan menjadi ombak pemisah antara dirinya dengan Suigetsu. Meski ia sudah berusaha menyalip dan terus menubruk, berteriak 'tunggu' dan 'jangan pergi', Suigetsu tetap tak terkejar dan tak kembali. Ini semua karena ia mengucapkan kata terlarang itu.

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia malas. Seharian ini dia berjalan terus, akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Di bangku taman kota ia duduk dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela napas. Hari ini rasanya benar-benar melelahkan.

Anak itu terus saja menariknya kesana-kemari. Memotret segala pergerakannya, menentukan segala tujuan mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Suigetsu berpikir, apa seperti ini yang namanya kencan?

Kemudian ia teringat dengan catatan yang sempat dipungutnya. Ketika merogoh saku, catatan kecil itu berada di sana. Seingatnya, anak itu selalu menulis-nulis catatan itu sejak pagi. Penasaran, tanpa peduli privasi orang, Suigetsu membuka catatan itu.

Ia melihat namanya yang ditulis beberapa kali dan mendapatkan biodata dirinya. Suigetsu menyipitkan sebelah mata. Darimana anak itu mendapatkannya? Lalu ia membalik ke halaman lain secara acak. Di situ tertulis acara kencan hari ini. Mulai dari rencana jam 6 pagi yang terlewat, sampai di bioskop. Di bawahnya ada gambar kelinci yang mengatakan 'Fight!'.

Fight? Dia mau pergi kencan atau tanding gulat?

Suigetsu membalik halaman lainnya. Disana tertulis kegiatan mereka seharian ini. Kata-kata seperti 'Kami makan di McD bersama. Aku senang sekali! Ternyata dia jarang minum saat makan, tetapi minumnya sampai tambah 3 gelas.' atau 'Aku berhasil mengambil banyak fotonya, tapi ia juga mengambil fotoku. Ugh, pasti hasil fotoku jelek sekali. Lagipula aku selalu menghindar saat ia memotretku. Aku tidak pernah suka difoto. Tapi kuharap aku punya satu foto saat berdua dengannya.'

Suigetsu membacanya satu persatu. Catatan yang seperti buku harian. Yang membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat terus membacanya. Dia membolak-balik halaman catatan itu secara acak.

'Akhirnya besok aku bisa menjadi pacarnya meski hanya untuk sehari. Berjuanglah, Hinata!'

Kata-kata itu ditulis untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai penyemangat.

Suigetsu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah menarik napas dan terengah-engah di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena senja atau karena berlari sejak tadi. ''Tahu darimana kalau aku disini?'' Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia mengatur napasnya. Tidak melihat ke mata Suigetsu. Suigetsu melirik jam tangannya. Kira-kira sudah satu setengah jam sejak mereka berpisah. Ternyata membaca itu memakan waktu.

''Aku... Ma- ''

''Aaah! Aku bosan!''

Hinata terkaget melihat reaksi Suigetsu. Sedikit tersirat rasa sedih di wajahnya. Namun Suigetsu hanya berjalan melewatinya dan menaruh catatan di atas kepalanya. Hinata berbalik untuk menanyakan maksud Suigetsu. ''Ayo pergi.''

''Eeh? Ke-ke mana?''

Suigetsu menghela napas. ''Tentu saja ke 'sana'.''

Dengan menaiki kereta, mereka pergi sampai ke stasiun terakhir. Selama di kereta tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara, keduanya membisu. Kendaraan besi itu membawa mereka sampai ke suatu tempat yang beratapkan langit dan berlantaikan pasir. Ya, tujuan terakhir, pantai.

Hari sudah senja. Mereka berdua berjalan menyisiri tepi pantai. Suigetsu di depan, Hinata mengikuti di belakang. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana karena yang mereka datangi bukanlah pantai di musim panas.

Suigetsu duduk. Hinata mengikuti dengan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Yang mengisi keheningan mereka hanyalah suara lirih ombak yang bergerak santai membasahi pasir. Laut kala itu sedang tenang.

Tak lama, waktu menunjukkan pergantian warna langit. Matahari tenggelam di garis horizon, perbatasan antara langit dan laut.

'' 'Mataharinya indah sekali, ya.' '' Hinata mendengar suara pelan Suigetsu sebelum ditenggelamkan suara gelombang yang memecah karang.

'' 'Seharian ini aku senang sekali.' '' Hinata mengenal kata-kata itu. '' 'Bukan karena tempat yang kita datangi, tapi karena kau ada di sisiku pada saat-saat itu.' '' Dan Hinata tahu kelanjutannya. '' 'Aku senang karena kau mau menjadi pacarku.' '' Perasaan Hinata membuncah dan Suigetsu tetap mengatakan hal itu sambil melihat matahari yang semakin terbenam. Hinata memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

'' 'Terima kasih...' ''

Dan matahari...

'' '...Hinata.' ''

...terbenam.

**.**

**.**

Langit telah gelap. Yang membuatnya tetap terang adalah sinar lampu kota yang menyilaukan mata. Lampu-lampu jalanan, papan iklan, maupun lampu kendaraan. Memudarkan cahaya bintang yang juga terhalang asap hitam udara kotor kota di atas sana.

Kebisingan suasana kota terlalu tinggi hingga tak terdengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di dalamnya. Terkadang apa yang seharusnya bisa terdengar jadi tidak terdengar.

Suigetsu berdiri berhadapan dengan anak itu.

Sudah malam. Waktunya mengembalikan barang yang dipinjam. Tapi sang peminjam tak berniat ke counter, maupun ke tokonya.

''Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali.'' Suigetsu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ditundukkan dalam-dalam. Jepitan bintang itu masih berkilauan memantulkan cahaya lampu kota. ''Apa boleh aku meminta satu hal sebelum berpisah?''

Suigetsu terpaksa membungkuk ketika kerah bajunya ditarik. Sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada pipinya.

''Selamat malam, Suigetsu. Itu kenang-kenangan kencan pertama kita. Sampai jumpa lagi.''

Ya. Mereka akan tetap memainkan peran sebagai sepasang kekasih bahkan saat berpisah sekalipun. Karena hari ini belum berakhir.

Tapi Suigetsu tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa peran yang dimainkannya mulai mempengaruhi perasaan pada dirinya yang asli ketika melihat air mata Hinata sebelum ia pergi menjauh.

''Aku ini kenapa sih...?''

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia menerima uang peminjaman pacarnya. Utuh. Seratus ribu yen. Suigetsu tidak mengambil bagian apapun. Dan sejak saat itu pula pacarnya berubah.

Nggak bener-bener berubah kayak Power Ranger, sih, tapi ya... berubah.

Dia sering nggak fokus. Ngobrol pun jarang. Lebih sering termenung sendiri. Entah apa gerangan yang dipikirkannya.

''Mulai rusak, ya?''

Suigetsu tidak menyahut.

Kin yakin dengan praduganya. ''Suigetsu, ada yang ingin kukatakan...''

**.**

**.**

''Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan dengan rinci?''

Karin menatap cowok di depannya dengan pandangan aneh. ''Wajahmu kenapa?''

''Bukan urusanmu.'' Suigetsu menutupi tanda merah di pipinya yang berbentuk tangan. Sial, rasanya masih nyeri.

Karin menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Es teh yang dipesannya berembun dan membasahi meja. ''Apa kau lupa?''

''Maksudmu?''

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya. ''Dulu kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Bukan salahmu juga sih kalau tidak ingat. Kalian hanya pernah bertemu secara langsung sekali saja, yang kutahu sih begitu.''

Ia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata?

Suigetsu mencoba berpikir. Mengingat-ingat. Wajah Hinata memang sepertinya pernah ia kenal. Tapi ia lupa. Ia mencoba mengingat seluruh kejadian yang pernah dilaluinya bersama anak itu. Kira-kira apa, ya? Kemudian ia terpikir dengan buku catatan anak itu. Aah!

''Plester!'' Suigetsu menebak sambil menunjuk Karin. Karin mengangguk. Ternyata benar. Pantas saja. Ia merasa skenario Hinata agak aneh kalau dibuat sendiri. Terlalu sederhana untuk anak perempuan yang terlalu banyak berkhayal seperti Hinata. Ternyata itu kenyataan.

_''Kamu dan aku bertemu di sebuah hari yang cerah. Saat itu aku jatuh dan terluka. Kamu yang kebetulan melihatku mendekatiku dan berkata 'Apa kamu baik-baik saja?' dan kemudian kau menempelkan plester di lututku yang terluka. Saat itu aku jadi menyukaimu. Beberapa lama kemudian kita bertemu lagi dan saling jatuh cinta. Sekarang kita adalah pasangan bahagia yang sedang mesra-mesranya. Selesai.''_

Puh! Apanya yang 'sedang mesra-mesranya'? Yang benar-benar terjadi hanya sampai saat Suigetsu menempelkan plester, hanya itu.

_Saat itu aku jadi menyukaimu_

Ok, mungkin sampai saat itu. Tapi 'kan Suigetsu tidak tahu-menahu soal itu.

''Dasar, anak itu.'' Suigetsu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja. ''Kalau hanya dengan begitu saja dia bisa jatuh cinta, dia bisa dimanfaatkan laki-laki lain dengan mudah.''

Karin menyeruput es tehnya. ''Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.'' Es tehnya habis. ''Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi apa yang kau lakukan. Dia menyukai orang yang memberi plester, membantunya berdiri, menepuk pipinya keras-keras sambil berkata 'Semangat!' kemudian tersenyum dengan hangatnya. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia ceritakan.''

Karin selalu ingin menambahkan komentar 'Seperti orang bodoh. Kalau aku, pasti cowok itu akan kutendang karena seenaknya menyentuhku.' tapi selalu nggak jadi dan disimpan terus dalam hati.

Suigetsu diam terpaku. Dia melakukan hal seperti itu, ya? ''Kurasa aku harus bicara lagi dengannya. Apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengannya?''

Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya. ''Aku takut tidak bisa. Kau pikir kenapa Hinata yang biasanya pemalu dan selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh itu tiba-tiba datang dan memintamu jadi pacarnya?''

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Suigetsu tidak begitu menyukai Karin. Selalu bertele-tele. Langsung katakan alasannya saja kenapa, sih?

''Dia akan pergi bersama keluarganya karena ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan ke Hokkaido.''

Suigetsu terkejut. ''Kapan?''

''Hari ini.''

''Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?''

Suigetsu langsung pergi dari toko itu setelah menggebrak meja. Semua tamu maupun pelayan sampai melihatnya berlari keluar. Karin menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan melihat Suigetsu melalui jendela.

Memangnya dia tanya? Lagipula, memangnya Suigetsu tau sekarang Hinata dimana?

**.**

**.**

Hinata tengah duduk menunggu pesawatnya tiba. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai perjalanan hidupnya di Hokkaido. Ia sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Sedih rasanya harus berpisah dengan orang-orang sebaik mereka.

Gadis itu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil catatan kesayangannya. Saat ia di Hokkaido nanti, sudah tidak akan ada lagi kegiatan mengamati orang itu dari jauh. Catatan itu akan menjadi kenang-kenangan terindahnya bersama foto-foto yang ada di kamera digitalnya dan jepitan bintangnya.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan tiba-tiba. Tidak akan ada lagi perasaan berdebar-debar ketika jarak mereka hampir berdekatan. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa senang ketika mendapatkan hal yang baru tentangnya. Ya, semuanya akan tertinggal di kota penuh kenangan ini.

Seharusnya ia senang. Ia sudah bisa mencapai impiannya meski hanya untuk sehari. Tapi ketika ia berhasil menyicipi sebagian dari keinginannya, ia malah menginginkan lebih. Padahal ia sudah menetapkan untuk menjadi egois di satu hari itu saja asalkan Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dia, orang yang disukainya.

Hinata masih ingat kejadian itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Saat ia bersedih dan tetap berusaha semangat, tidak ada teman-temannya yang tahu. Tapi dia, yang merupakan orang asing, bisa mengetahui kesedihannya hanya dengan melihat sekilas, menepuk pipinya keras-keras dan memberi semangat. Hinata menangis saat itu juga, membuat orang asing itu kebingungan. Belakangan ia baru tahu kalau Karin mengenal orang itu saat ia memberi tahu ciri-ciri dan nama sekolah dari seragam yang dipakai orang itu.

Orang itu. Suigetsu. Hinata menangis lagi ketika mengingat cintanya yang harus kandas.

Mimpinya sudah terkabul. Ia menjadi pacar Suigetsu meski hanya sehari. Mereka tertawa. Mereka sempat bermarahan. Ia mendapat kenang-kenangan kencan pertamanya. Suigetsu bahkan mengucapkan hal yang ingin ia dengar ketika mereka berdua ada di pantai. Cowok itu pasti sempat membaca catatannya.

Benar, sudah tidak ada lagi hal perlu disesalkan.

...harusnya...

Ponselnya berbunyi. Email dari Karin.

_'Kali ini, dia yang mendatangimu.'_

Dia? Siapa?

Tapi dalam hatinya, ia mengharapkan seseorang. Sebuah nama.

''Oi!''

Hinata berbalik ke belakang. Suigetsu berdiri disana. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah bertanya lagi pada Karin dimana Hinata, akhirnya ia sampai tepat waktu sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi darinya.

''Kau!'' Hinata terkejut ketika dirinya ditunjuk. ''Lihat ini. Ini gara-gara kamu, tahu!'' Ia menunjuk pipinya yang merah dan terasa nyeri.

Hinata bingung. Ia tidak pernah menampar Suigetsu.

''Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Merusakkan berarti harus membeli.''

Hinata terisak. Ia menangis kemudian berlari dan memeluk Suigetsu. Suigetsu menangkapnya dan balas memeluknya.

Hinata bahagia. Ia bersyukur saat itu ia memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan isi hatinya meski salah ucap. Ia bersyukur tidak menyerah ketika ditolak pertama kali. Ia bersyukur memutuskan untuk menjadi egois. Ia bersyukur karena akhirnya Suigetsu ada disini menyusulnya. Dan Hinata bersyukur atas apapun yang telah terjadi.

Sedikit rasa terima kasih kepada Kin.

**.**

**.**

''Lalu, kau apakan dia?''

''Kutampar.''

Zaku sampai mundur selangkah karena jawaban Kin yang blak-blakan. Kadang sesuatu yang terang-terangan itu agak menyeramkan. Kin memang seperti itu.

''Kau tidak menyesal?'' tanyanya hati-hati.

''Sedikit, sih. Biar begitu, Suigetsu termasuk orang yang baik dan agak perhatian. Sayang juga ngelepasin dia.'' Kin menjawab sambil menimbang-nimbang apa 100 ribu yen cukup untuk menukar Suigetsu. Mungkin harusnya ia minta lebih.

Benar juga, 100 ribu yen itu 'kan cuma biaya sewa. Biaya ganti rugi lain lagi. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan terkenal sebagai cewek yang menjual pacarnya dengan harga 100 ribu yen, tapi biarlah. Toh (mantan) pacarnya itu juga senang-senang saja. Semuanya happy end.

''Ng... Kin, berarti sekarang kau senggang 'kan?'' Zaku menggaruk hidungnya. ''Mau pacaran denganku?''

Kin tersenyum. ''Boleh. 100 ribu yen sehari.''

Mungkin bisnis seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:The End:.**

**29 Februari 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Saya coba memikirkan karakter Suigetsu, terus jadinya begitu deh. Lumayan mirip sama aslinya lah ya… Hahahaha. Kalau Karin sih kayaknya pas, cuma gak ada tentang dia yang: Kyaa! Kyaa! Sasuke!

One shot yang panjang, tapi saya suka. Paling suka tempat kencan pertama mereka. Seandainya ada tempat kayak begitu... *menerawang*

Enak kali ya punya pacar yang bisa dipinjem-pinjemin gitu. Seandainya diitung rupiah, satu kali 50 ribu aja bisa cepet kaya, tuh *ditebas Suigetsu*


End file.
